The Grey Knight
by Iridium96
Summary: Ash lost the Unova League, and then leaves the region without a trace. Less than a week later, he kidnaps Leaf, under the employ of the G-Men, from the Johto League, and then a war brakes out between the Aura Military and the rest on the World... Eventual AshXLeaf {Furthershipping}. ON HIATUS - Busy with exams and revision.
1. The Johto League

**The Grey Knight: Chapter 1: The Johto League.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything related to it.**

In the darkness of Victory Road, a man dressed in all black was lurking. He was armed with a sword, and a pistol. He appeared to be waiting. Flanked by a Lucario and a Raichu, the man kneeled patiently.

Just as the sunrise hit his location, the man instantly sprang into action. He placed his Pokemon back in the Pokeballs, Walking directly up to the castle, known to many as the home of the Johto League, he tried to avoid detection; or at least attention. Receiving weird looks from G-Men agents, in civilian 'uniform', likely from his attire, he walked into the Castle.

Turning to his left, the strange man walked toward what appeared to be a stone cold wall. However, the man knew better than this. Placing his hand on the wall, he saw a code station appear on the wall. But before he could type in the code, he felt a hand touch is shoulder.

Turning around, he was met by a pretty G-Men agent. Knowing her to be Leaf, despite her badge reading Agent Green, he spoke to her with a cold tone.

''Leaf, what do you want?''.

''How to you know my name?'' she asked, equally coldly.

''I know all about the G-Men and those under its employ'' said the Man.

''I could have you arrested for suspicious activity in a Government Building'' she threatened.

''And I could attack you with the gun at my side'' the Man spoke, showing her the slide on his Pistol.

The young woman stepped back slightly in alarm. ''What do you want?'' she whispered.

''I want a meeting with Lance'' the strange Man answered.

''Why, so you can kill him'' she accused him.

''If I were here to kill him, I would have used a Sniper'' he replied in a low voice.

''I can lead you to him'' she said, G-Men training kicking into gear.

''Do not try and stop me Leaf; I am an Aura Master and will destroy you'' he said, and typed in the password. Leaf stepped in front of him, although reluctantly.

The side door opening, Leaf and the Man walked in.

''Walk on ahead, tell him the Grey Knight wants to speak to you; you are in my shooting range'' he instructed her, ending it with a warning. He stayed a few steps behind her.

Leaf walked forward. It was a long corridor, no entrances on either side. No one not in the G-Men was supposed to know about this; it was barely decorated and thus black. At the end was Lance's G-Men Office. Lance was barely in, although he was today. Leaf supposed this wasn't a coincidence. He was smart.

Leaf knocked on the door, and heart an okay to come in.

''Anything you need, Leaf?'' asked Lance, before she could speak.

''The Grey Knight apparently wants to speak to you'' she replied nervously.

She saw Lance freeze, and almost instantly whitened.

''Is he here?'' Lance demanded, almost not wanting to know the answer.

''He has a gun pointed to my head'' she whispered.

Almost straight she was pushed into the left corner, and the Grey Knight came in, and aimed his pistol directly at her. Lance got up, but didn't risk an advance. Leaf slowly raised her hands and placed them on her head, almost out of pure fear.

''Let her go'' demanded Lance.

''Oh, how cliché'' mocked the Grey Knight sarcastically.

''What do you want, Ash'' demanded Lance.

''Ash!'' said Leaf alarmed. _What had happened to her childhood friend?_

''I want a clearance of your military outside Mt Silver''.

''Why?'' asked Lance.

''It is… unnerving, for the people I protect daily'' replied the Grey Knight, or Ash now.

''The people you protect…'' muttered Lance.

''I want it removed'' demanded Ash again.

''No'' replied Lance, daringly. _How did he breach my defences, and take Leaf hostage. She is well trained, and smart._

Ash clicked the safety off the Pistol, for effect, and spoke in a low voice: ''You have one last cha-''.

Leaf turned and swung her leg at Ash pistol. Ash smoothly ducked under it, and used his momentum to pistol whip before she could react. He moved his second arm and put her in headlock; and pushed the gun harshly into the side of Leaf's head.

Lance, whom had begun to advance, instantly stopped.

''I warned you Leaf'' he spoke coldly. He kneed the back of her leg; it would now also be incredibly painful to kick.

''You bastard'' she hissed, squirming furiously, but it had little effect. Lance looked on, helpless. His newest agent had been captured by the enemy in HIS office and he could do nothing.

''Well, Lance, you know where to find me, and you can submit to my demands. In the meantime, I , cannot guarantee her safety, although I promise you I won't kill her… for a while'' Ash said carefully. Before the Champion or the prisoner could react, Ash seemingly teleported.

**Location: Mt Silver.**

The instant Ash reached Mt Silver, he roughly threw Leaf into the wall. Surprised, she could not react.

''Lucario, hold her in place with Physic, and when I signal drop her into the chair'' commanded Ash, throwing out a Pokeball and pointing to a chair in the corner.

Leaf could not react in her dazed state, and Ash got out some rope. As she came to her sensors, she felt her hands restrained roughly. She was then moved into the chair. She was then tied to the chair at the stomach, thighs and ankles.

''Lucario, stop the Phsyic'' commanded Ash.

''You seem well prepared'' she snarled, struggling against her bonds.

''And you seem helpless'' he countered.

''You could have gotten in and out with teleportation, you had no need to take me Hostage'' she accused, still stinging from the truth of her easy capture.

''I wanted a hostage, and I hoped you would be on duty'' Ash replied.

''Why?'' she asked, confused.

''You make the perfect hostage; you are skilled, intelligent, and a worthy asset to the G-Men'' Ash replied, again.

''You are almost complementing me now'' Leaf said, almost as if she disagreed.

''Why don't you use that intelligence for good use; tell me the codes for the central G-Men hub so I can disable it?'' Ash said.

''That doesn't sound smart to me'' Leaf retorted.

''Don't make me have to electrocute you'' warned Ash, getting his Raichu out.

''Ash, you wouldn't, please'' Leaf almost pleaded.

Surprised by Leaf's begging, he decided she needed a tad incentive.

''Raichu, warning shots'' said Ash, then looking away. Raichu fired a thunderbolt, and although it was weak, it caused Leaf to shudder and hiss in pain. Raichu repeated this, every ten seconds, and this torture began to

''Ash, what happened to you, you used to be carefree and kind, and now, now, you'' she struggled. Raichu was really starting to hurt her.

Noticing this, and in a rare act of mercy on his part, he called off Raichu.

''Thank you'' Leaf whispered, panting furiously.

''I won't need to torture you again, Leaf, and I don't want to, but please, just tell me?'' he asked her.

''I, I'' she stuttered.

''I can wait'' Ash said, and leaned against the wall.

Struggling weakly against her bonds, she attempted to get her hands free. But she couldn't. At least not yet.

''Do you know what the G-Men did to me, Leaf?'' asked Ash.

''No'' replied Leaf, clearly confused.

''Then, I should probably tell you'' he answered. ''That might explain… a few things''.


	2. Explanation

**The Grey Knight: Chapter 2: Explanation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything related to it.**

**Lance's Office.**

The second Ash and Leaf had left, Lance had run round the desk and called Cynthia. They could be anywhere, and the majority of the Aura Users were in Sinnoh.

''Cynthia's Phone, Lance, what did I ever do to you?'' she asked furiously.

''Nothing, lo-''.

''It's 4 in the morning here in Sinnoh; you are 3 hours ahead, remember'' Cynthia.

''Listen, we have a potential hostage situation, the Grey Knight kidnapped Leaf from the Johto League about 2 minutes ago'' Lance spoke quickly.

''What was she doing in at that time; or you for that matter, I swear the G-Men don't start 'till 8am?'' asked Cynthia.

''We had received a threat from the Aura Masters in Johto, and I wanted to follow up on a few things on Leaf's report, she agreed to come in early'' replied Lance. ''It didn't go well''.

''Well that's not obvious'' replied Cynthia sarcastically. ''Who was it?''.

''The Grey Knight'' replied Lance. ''From what I can tell, she likely picked him up from suspicious behaviour, and he caught her by surprise, and then threatened her with a gun so she would lead her to me''.

''Let me guess; a threat?'' she asked.

''Yes, he wanted the removal of the military outside Mt Silver'' replied Lance.

''Do it, the Grey Knight is highly skilled'' demanded Cynthia in a cold voice.

''So; I doubt he could wreck my whole Military by himself'' Lance retorted.

''He wiped out my whole Primary team with one attack from his Lucario; I'd be weary'' Cynthia warned in a low voice.

''War is brewing in Sinnoh Lance; and the way you're going it'll happen in Johto to'' Cynthia warned. ''Leaf is most likely being held in Mt Silver or Sinnoh''.

''Sinnoh is a big place'' Lance said, clearly stating the obvious.

''That is why I believe she is being held in Mt Silver; you should act quickly if you wish to save her'' replied Cynthia.

''What can you tell me about the Grey Knight; apart from the fact he is Ash Ketchum 'cause I know that already?'' requested Lance.

''He is a very dangerous and able Aura Master, with the ability to destroy, shield and fix most things in the World'' answered Cynthia. ''He has a known hatred of Team Rocket and has destroyed all their bases in Sinnoh and Kanto, and his know Pokemon are a Lucario, Charizard and a Raichu; although he likely has more''.

''Is that all our intel?'' asked Lance disbelievingly.

''He's killed all our undercover agents, and kidnapped one of Johto's best agents, Agent Green, just this morning'' retorted Cynthia with a hint of distain. ''He is very hard to get information on; and operates as a Lone Wolf for the Aura army so we can't interrogate the army for intel''.

''Lone wolf; he said he protects people?'' asked Lance, confused.

''He does; but as a Lone Wolf'' Cynthia stated calmly, before yawning. ''One person we interrogated in Sinnoh claimed he never leaves Mt Silver, and when he does he teleports; the fact he took Leaf hostage obviously means she has information he needs''.

''Or he considers her a threat'' supplied Lance.

''Whatever the reason; what was she working on?'' asked Cynthia. ''And don't tell me it's Classified, it could potentially cause a threat to the Sinnoh branch of the G-Men and if there is one I want to know about it''.

''She was working on the Central Hub for the G-Men's security, securing it from the Aura Masters, she was also working on getting intel on the Aura Masters on Johto'' replied Lance.

''They why didn't she have protection?'' demanded Cynthia, instantly wide awake. ''If she has the codes for the G-Men Hub than the Grey Knight may be able to torture the information out of her; he would then be able to gain access and disabled our defences''.

''Wel-'' Lance started.

''Furthermore, she would be collecting intel that the Grey Master would likely consider crucial, she would be a massive threat to him. No wonder he kidnapped Leaf'' continued Cynthia.

''I'm going to start a rescue mission right away'' Lance said.

''You better; Ask Ketchum hates the G-Men after what YOU did, he may not hesitate to kill Leaf as a message'' Cynthia hung up.

Lance sighed. _What have I done?..._

**Mt Silver**

''What did happen to you?'' asked Leaf.

''Lance tried to have me killed'' Ash responded bitterly.

''What?'' Leaf demanded, clearly disbelievingly.

Ash lifted up his shirt a tad; it revealed a Bullet wound to his torso; clearly recently.

''How; I saw you not even a week ago on TV; you had that unlucky defeat in the Unova League, you-'' Leaf began.

''I made it back to Kanto, but I was stopped by Riley, whom told me I could do with some Aura training'' Ash began. ''And then, well, are you sure you want to know?''.

''Yes, I may provide intel into why you kidnapped me'' Leaf replied, shooting Ash a dark look.

''Oh; I kidnapped you for the information you possess, and because you were close to exposing my identity; only Lance and Cynthia know that'' answered Ash. ''Although, I guess you do now''.

''Okay, I still kind of hate you still'' replied Leaf, as if stating the obvious. ''But I will hear you out.

''Thank you'' Ash said, surprising even himself with his politeness.

''You know; your very polite for a Kidnapper'' accused Leaf.

''It's because I'm fighting for a purpose Leaf, war is brewing in Sinnoh and I have a responsibility to deal with anyone I feel is a threat in Johto'' justified Ash.

''Deal with?'' asked Leaf.

''Yes; I'm not sure if Lance told you; you had a Kill or Capture order on you?'' asked Ash.

''He never told me that; but how can I believe that?'' asked Leaf.

''I guess you'll just have to trust me on that; you're not dead are you?'' asked Ash.

''I guess I can thank you for that: you're not torturing me anymore?'' Leaf stated.

''I don't need to torture you; I believe when you realize what we're fighting for'' Ash said.

''We'll see, I won't try and escape until I heard you out'' Leaf spoke.

''I guess I should thank you for that; although your unarmed, without Pokémon, at the top of Mt Silver'' Ash countered.

''I guess so, but it's a nice gesture'' Leaf joked.

''I guess'' Ash trailed off.

''Well; you're were my best friend during our childhood'' Leaf said.

''Likewise'' Ash responded.

''So; you said Lance ordered your death, why?'' asked Leaf. ''You only met up with Riley for more training''.

''After a couple of days, I was given the rank of Aura Master, and was given an Emerald'' began Ash. ''It was at Mt Coronet by the way; and this Emerald allowed me to destroy, shield, and to an extent, create nearly anything. I trained day and night, I wanted to be good at something I was desperate, I still am, and then by about last night, I could do everything I just stated''.

''Ash, I don't want to be accusing, but could you, you know?'' Leaf trailed off.

As if Ash knew exactly what she meant, he pulled a rock from the ground, and crushed it.

Ignoring her shocked face, he continued. ''I was told then I was going to become one of their top agents, a lone wolf, and that I was going to be powerful. I agreed, although I had first said I wouldn't kill anyone. But then, a group of G-Men 'Elites', and they, they killed Riley''.

''What!'' demanded Leaf, albeit quietly.

By now, Ash was slowly crying. ''We were apparently a threat and he gunned us down, my Pikachu managed to electrocute them all before I died, and then a fellow Aura Master turned up and saved me''. Ash gestured to his Raichu.

''Lance tried to have us killed, without General Master John I would be dead!'' he yelled, although at no one in particular.

''John asked me to take you out, fearing a threat from you, but I told him I would not kill you, so he placed a Kill or Capture order'' Ash continued. ''I kidnapped you, pretending to demand something of Lance, so someone else wouldn't take up the 'Job' ''.

''You saved me?'' Leaf asked slowly.

''Leaf, you didn't know what you were doing, but you could have turned very easily into a grave threat; there is a military base directly below us right now and if you had found it.. .'' Ash started, but left the rest up to Leaf.

''I would have been killed'' Leaf whispered.

''…Yes'' stated Ash.

Suddenly, a group of Skarmorys flew quickly around Mt Silver three times, before heading very quickly the opposite direction. The Skarmorys appeared to have riders.

''What are those Skarmorys doing?'' asked Leaf.

Ash sighed. ''The Aura Military have treated the attack on Riley and me as Assassination and attempted Assassination, and as such are preparing to go to war in Sinnoh, and then later Johto''.

''War?'' asked Leaf.

''The plan is to take the Sinnoh League Castle and G-Men HQ there, and then assassinate Lance, and destroy the Johto league Castle. The Sinnoh locations will likely be held as hostages and once the Johto League Castle is destroyed and Lance is dead, it will be used as leverage in a peace deal'' answered Ash. ''Kanto, Unova, and Kalos will be left untouched, hoenn is a question mark; Heonn troops are currently serving in the Sinnoh army right now.

''What about me, you said I was a threat or something?'' Leaf asked, clearly concerned for her life.

''Well, I'm a lone wolf'' Ash replied. ''When war breaks out tomorrow, you will be treated as a Prisoner of War, but will be under my protection, in case Lance decides to kill you before you give us information''.

''I take it even if I give you information, I will not be set free?'' aske Leaf.

''Sorry Leaf; you will be let free when we will the war, which we are comfortable in doing'' answered Ash.

''One more question?'' asked Leaf.

''Only one more'' Ash Joked. Joking was a rarity for him, but he still tried to make the odd joke.

''Why are you telling me all of this?'' asked Leaf.

''Be realistic here Leaf, there is no way you are escaping'' Ash said smoothly.

''I guess so, how about loosening my restraints?'' asked Leaf hopefully.

''We'll see'' said Ash. ''I need to take a trip to Sinnoh later.

''I take it I'll be going?'' asked Leaf.

''Yes, have you been to Sinnoh?'' asked Ash.

''it's the only region I haven't been too'' replied Leaf.

''There's a first time for everything'' stated Ash.

''I guess so'' smiled Leaf.


	3. A Long Discussion

**The Grey Knight Chapter 3: A Long Discussion. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything related to it.**

''Ash, why are you called the Grey Knight?'' asked Leaf. She knew that they would potentially be heading into a war zone, and she at least wanted to know something about Aura Military.

''Why do you ask?'' replied Ash, not looking up at her. He was planning his timely entrance into the War in Sinnoh. Of course; that war hadn't started yet. Yet being the key word.

''I figured I might as well learn something about Aura Military'' replied Leaf.

''Oh really'' replied Ash, raising an eye brow. ''And how much of that information will go to the G-Men''.

''None'' retorted Leaf simply.

''I suppose it doesn't hurt to tell you; you will be entering a War Zone; albeit on the edge''.

''On the edge?'' asked Leaf, confused.

''I'm a lone wolf; so I operate and the edge of Warzones normally, not the centre'' Ash spoke. ''Although I can operate from the air fairly well; but my hand to hand is not brilliant''.

''Seemed brilliant enough to me'' muttered Leaf. Unfortunately for her Ash heard.

''My training was likely much more intense than yours, and I probably have more experience''.

''I forgot about Dialga'' Leaf said aloud.

''We're hoping the G-Men doesn't know about that; yet again its highly unlikely they do'' Ash said.

''No offence'' he added quickly.

''Considering how easily you infiltrated the G-Men HQ, you must have a spy in the G-Men?'' asked Leaf.

''I don't think I need to answer that question'' Ash spoke darkly.

''So, what is the Aura Military like?'' asked Leaf, deciding it would be good idea to change the conversation somewhat.

''Well, from the moment you join, you are split into one of 9 'Aura Groups' which will decide what your will provide to the army'' Ash began. ''The Groups are known by colour''.

''Sounds… Interesting'' Leaf trailed off.

''There is Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, White, Black, Orange, Purple, and Grey''.

''I take it your Grey'' Leaf stated the obvious.

''Correct'' replied Ash.

''Can you tell me what each colour… represents?'' asked Leaf.

''Sure'' replied Ash. ''Red is for Power, and if you are a Red Aura Guardian you are on the Front Line at all times''.

''That sounds pretty dangerous'' Leaf said aloud.

''You need high defence'' Ash spoke.

''I gathered that'' Leaf replied.

''Yellow if for Healer, and if you are a Yellow Aura Guardian you are in the centre of the Battlefield healing people; very dangerous job'' Ash continued. ''Green is for flanks, so if you are a Green Aura Guardian you attack via the wings on the ground and generally support Red Aura Guardians''.

''Blue is slightly different; if you are a Blue Aura Guardian you are an Investigator, generally finding reasons to go to War or to attack a strategic location'' Ash continued. ''I believe that you have met one; Riley''.

''Riley is an Investigator?'' Leaf asked. Then again, it did make sense. He was wearing blue and was investigating.

''Yes'' Ash answered.

''Are Investigators spies?'' asked Leaf curiously.

''No'' Ash said, getting at what she was hinting at. _Got to remember; she's a G-Men agent at heart._

''White is the reserve army, so if you are a White Aura Guardian you are the Reserves for the main army'' Ash continued his 'speech'. ''If you are a Black Aura Guardian, you are the airborne army, and thus attack from the skies''.

''I take it you need a flying type?'' asked Leaf.

''Yes a Skarmory is what is typically used'' answered Ash. ''Those Skarmory's you saw earlier where likely being used by an Black Aura Guardian''.

''Why were you wearing Black then, if you are a Grey Aura Guardian?'' asked Leaf.

''I'm not an Aura Guardian, but the reason I was wearing Black was to disguise the fact I was wearing Grey'' answered Ash. ''Lance is familiar with me and if he saw me I'd be caught easily''.

''Guess that makes sense'' Leaf replied.

''Plus, I wanted you to try and 'pick me up' for Suspicous activity''.

''What!'' shouted Leaf.

''I may or may not have explained this fully'' Ash said.

''You wanted to take me hostage!'' Leaf shouted.

''Yes, because I knew you had valuable information on three of our spies, so I had to act fast'' Ash said in a calm voice. ''Giving that message to Lance was a smoke screen for my true intentions''.

''Thanks'' muttered Leaf sarcastically.

''Speaking of spies'' Ash continued. ''Orange class if all about spies. If you are an Orange Aura Guardian you are a spy''.

''Really, Orange, Spy?'' Leaf asked. ''Surely Black would be spy''.

''I don't make the rules'' muttered Ash in a timid response.

''So what's a Purple Aura Guardian''

''A Purple Aura Guardian is a Assassin'' Ash replied. ''I doubt that I need to explain an Assassin to you''.

''Nope, I hope you aren't one'' Leaf replied, making a half joke.

''If you are a Grey Aura Guardian, then you are a Lone Wolf; operating alone to take out or kidnap assets to the Military'' Ash continued. ''It is the most dangerous role, aside from the Spy role; it is very hard to be rescued if you are a Grey Aura Guardian; and it is also your responsibility to protect Spies wherever you can''.

''That is what you did to me; you are a Lone Wolf'' Leaf spoke, almost accusingly.

''I am a Grey Aura Knight'' replied Ash.

''Knight?'' asked Leaf.

''Aside from your class, or group as it is known in the Militry, there are five distinct ranks'' Ash answered. ''Junior, Guardian, Knight, Master and then Grand MAster in that order''.

''So, your basically third on the Pecking order?'' asked Leaf.

''Yes, there are limitless Juniors and Guardians in every group, excluding Orange Class, but only 3 Knights per group, 1 Master per group, and then One Grand Master''.

''So the Grand Master is like the boss of all?'' asked Leaf.

''In a nutshell; I only take orders from the Master and Grand Master''.

''So, if there are essentially only 3 Knights and One Master, how do you become a Master or Knight. Or Grand Master''.

''Excluding Orange Class; you can become a Knight if a Knight is killed in action, and then a Master if a Master is killed in action'' answered Leaf.

''I take it the best are chosen?'' asked Leaf. Ash nodded. ''But why does that exclude Orange class?''.

''There are only ever 104 Spies, and thus to become a Junior, there are only 50 spots'' Ash answered. ''50 Juniors, 50 Guardians, 3 Knights, and 1 Master''.

''There are no more limits?'' asked Leaf curiously.

''No'' answered Ash.

''And if you ever tell anyone about this; I will kill you'' Ash stated coldly. ''Or I will get an Assassin to eliminate you''.

''Harsh'' accused Leaf.

''it's the truth'' Ash said. ''You are the only non-Aura Military member to possess such information; some will kill hundreds for that info' ''.

''You serious?'' asked Leaf.

''I am'' answered Ash.

''Wow'' said Leaf.

Without warning, Ash's face glowed Blue.

''_Now now'' muttered As via the Aura Communication Connection._

''_We have a problem'' said the Mystery Character._

''_A Knight Spy was killed in action by Hunter J''._

''_What!''._

''_She had uncovered a plan of Hunter J's to take out the Sinnoh and Kalos League's at once, she had just reported in via Face to Face chat when she was burnt to a crisp by the damn Salamence''._

''_She has a kill order on her?''_

''_Yes Ash; Assassins or Lone Wolfs; I recommended you''._

''_I was going to take a trip to Sinnoh''._

''_Too dangerous; I know you captured Leaf; that stratetic asset''_

''_It was too easy; but that was Lance's fault''_

''_The kill order was cancelled, but she has to remain your prisoner; and Sinnoh is going to be harsh and difficult''._

''_She's not used to it?'' asked Ash, knowing the answer._

''_No''._

''_I take it I'm going to Kalos?'' asked Ash._

''_Yes, I have to go''._

And just like that, Ash returned to normal

''Sorry about that Leaf'' apologised Ash.

''What the hell was that!?'' asked Leaf.

''Aura Communication; I have good news and bad news'' stated Ash.

''Really, clichéd line'' Leaf joked.

''Good news; you are now officially a Prisoner of War captured. By a Lone Wolf, too, so no one will try and kill you from my side''.

''Okay…'' Leaf trailed off.

''The bad news is I need to go to Kalos; not Sinnoh, and you're coming with me'' Ash stated, leaving no room for debate''.

''Why?'' asked Leaf.

''I've been ordered to take out Hunter J'' Ash said coldly.

''Isn't that an Assassin's job?'' asked Leaf.

''Normally, but one of our best spies was killed in action by Hunter J herself, and I want to take her out'' Ash replied. ''Plus it's my responsibility to kill her since a Spy was killed''.

''I take it you want to kill her?'' asked Leaf.

''Yes'' replied Ash, not quite sure where she was going with this.

''But I also take it this was orders from higher up'' asked Leaf curiously.

''Yes'' Ash sighed. ''I was going to go to Sinnoh for when the war breaks out, but apparently that's too dangerous for you''.

''Sexist'' muttered Leaf.

''That wasn't my words, and I believe it's because you're not highly trained''.

'' 'Course'' muttered Leaf disbelievingly.

''It wasn't'' protested Ash. ''I'm not a sexist; I get absolutely destroyed by some girls in hand to hand combat during Training''.

Leaf raised an eyebrow. ''It's true; although not often'' Ash admitted.

''Fine'' Leaf said. ''I believe you… sort off''.

Sighing, Ash replied: ''So, you know Kalos?'' asked Ash.

''Yes'' stated Leaf simply.

''Good, because my Navigation skills in Kalos are a little rusty''.

''What do you mean by Rusty?'' asked Leaf.

''I've never been to Kalos; only memorised Maps'' Ash stated.

''So I may have to be your guide?'' smirked Leaf.

Ash sighed. ''Does this end our incredibly long discussion; I'm bored now?'' asked Leaf.

''A very long op'' muttered Ash.

''What was that?'' asked Leaf in a low voice.

''Nothing'' answered Ash quickly, rising from the floor.

''Nothing at all''.


End file.
